


New Neighbour In Town

by JakePeralta



Series: 200AUChallenge [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Farkle, Neighbors, just complete fluff because i am riarkle trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakePeralta/pseuds/JakePeralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riarkle High School AU. When a new pretty boy moves into town, Farkle can't help but be jealous of his new friendship with Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbour In Town

Farkle and Riley had lived the most classic story known to man. The classic 'boy/girl next door' thing was real for them. Since they were 3 Riley and Farkle had been best friends and relatively inseparable. Even when Riley met a new best friend, Maya, their friendship didn't waver.  

Farkle made Riley laugh, he was sweet and sensible and extraordinary. She would do anything for him and she loved him very much.  

Riley always surprised Farkle. She was goofy and unique and just the nicest person anyone could ever meet. She was incredible and he loved her very much.  

They did everything together, from watching a movie to graduating middle school. They stayed together throughout high school and were now were happy to be in their last year.  

Farkle was especially happy. At graduation he was planning on telling Riley something very important. That he loved her his entire life. He'd never stopped, and he didn't think he ever would. She was his everything.

In a world where his love for science made everything simple, she was the only unexplainable thing he'd ever found. How could she be so positive? How could she be so amazing? How could she make him feel this way just by looking his way?  

He was planning on telling her at graduation. They were going to the dame college, but things would be different between them and he was determined to make it different in the best way possible.  

Right now thought he just needed to concentrate on being her friend. They would revise together and he would be happy just being with her.

But after 2 hours of being home Farkle was beginning to get worried about the whereabouts of Riley. It wasn't like her to  not come round, and they had a math test the next day that needed be be aced.  

She wasn't even answering her phone, which was unlike her. She had a personalised ring tine for Farkle, so she always knew to pick up. Maya said she wasn't with her, so where would she be?  

Not being able to concentrate on his work, Farkle decided he'd see if she was in her room so she jumped across his garden fence. A long time ago he got permission to use the tree to get onto the roof so he could knock on Rileys window. She often listened to loud music so this was the best way of reaching her without banging on her door too much. Besides, he didn't really get permission. He just did it frequently enough that the adults gave up stopping him.  Riley had a beautiful bay window he just loved.  

Parading across her roof he glanced into the window with caution and saw she wasn't there. That was odd. The window was unlocked so he climbed on in. Her school bag was next to her bed so she had to be home.  

"Hello? Mr Matthews? Mrs Matthews?" He called through the house but he got no answer, but he could hear laughter coming from the living room. He knocked then let himself in.  

Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie were all surrounded around a new person Farkle hadn't seen before. The boy was probably Farkles age, very tall and very attractive. The boy looked like he'd just walked out of a model catalogue.  

"Farkle!" Riley grinned, not even questioning how he got into the house. Instead she pulled him over to meet the model. "Farkle, this is Lucas. He just moved in in the house on the other side of mine. Isn't that great?"  

Oh no. That sounded way too enthusiastic for just a neighbour.  

"Hey there." Lucas outstretched his hand to Farkle who shook it politely.  

"Hi. I'm the other neighbour."  

"Riley has told me a lot about you already."  he smiled at Riley who looked down at the floor. Wait was...was she blushing?

"Thanks. We've been best friend since we were babies, so that's understandable."  

"Lucas just came over to say hello and bring us some muffins his mum made." Topanga added, sensing a little awkwardness in the situation.  

"Yeah, my ma sure does love her baking." Lucas commented while Farkle turned to Riley.  

"I thought we were studying for the test tomorrow?"  

"Oh you two study, I should be getting going anyway."  

"Okay Lucas, I'll text you when I know the details." Alarm bells shook Farkles brain.  

"Details?"  

"I thought it might be nice to show Lucas some parts of town." Riley showed Lucas the door and waved him goodbye.  

"Good night!" Lucas called back, waving.  

"Cool." Farkle said through gritted teeth.  

The subject of Lucas was dropped as soon as they started studying. Riley was pretty caught up on all the work she had to do, so it didn't take long to get everything done.  

"So are you free soon to help me show Lucas around town?" Riley asked, feet lying up on the bed while she spread across the floor. She did it a lot and it always messed up his bed, but Farkle always liked it when she did, it made  her look more at home.  

"I don't know." Farkle replied, a slight chill in his voice. He didn't mind Riley having male friends, of course he didn't. He was never bothered by who she hung out with, it was  her life and she could choose to be friends with anyone she liked. But he'd seen Lucas. The guy may as well be a walking God and if Riley always blushed when she thought about a guy she thought was cute.  

"Can you let me know?" She didn't even notice Farkle not being as friendly as he normally was.  

"Sure thing."  

* * *

 

Farkle was round Rileys helping when make dinner when there was a knock at the door.  

"Can you grab that Farkle?" Topanga smiled. He nodded then went and opened the door.  

"Lucas." Farkle said, swinging the door open for the smiling neighbour.  

"Farkle, so good to see you." He presented a basket of mini muffins in front of him. Farkle took them carefully. Damn him. They smelt amazing.  

"I made them as a thank you to Riley and her family. They've been really nice, and Riley and her friend  Maya going to show me around town on Saturday. Riley said you might be joining us."  

"Yeah I'm going to be there." Okay so maybe he had no idea about Saturday but he wasn't about to just leave Riley in town with this guy. He could be a murderer. An evil, wicked, muffin making murderer.

"Are Riley and Maya close?" Lucas asked.  

"Yeah. They're best friends. Practically sisters."  

"And what's she like? We've been texting you see, and she seems really cool." Lucas actually looked nervous to ask.  

"She's great, obviously. Funny, sweet, the whole package. You'd be a very lucky guy if she was interested in you." Farkle said truthfully, trying to sound as happy as he could in the circumstances.  

"Okay, thanks." He was grinning from ear to ear. "I'd better get back, tell Riley I said hi."  

As soon as the door shut Riley came round the corner to find out who it was.  

"Lucas brought you some mini muffins."  

"Awh, that's really nice of him." She tried to pat her hands together to get rid of the flour all over them so she could take a muffin. Sadly she was just making it worse. Farkle watched her being adorable for a moment, but decided to offer the cake to her by picking it up himself and offering it to her like that. She didn't take it and instead took a bite while he was still holding it for her.  

"Riley!"  

"Yum!" She announced, taking another a bite quickly. This time Farkle was ready and cake was quickly pushed into her nose. She squealed, taking a few steps back and taking what cake was on her face, hurling it at him. It broke apart and flew everywhere, muffin was plastered all in Farkles hair and down his shirt. Her laughter was worth the mess, it was sweet and lyrical.  

"He also invited me to come walk around with you and Maya. If that's...okay?"  

"Of course it is, it's gonna be a lot of fun."  

"Yeah sure it is." Farkle muttered underneath his breath.  

* * *

 

Farkle was late. Farkle was never late and he didn't like it.  

His mother had dragged him to see his grandparents in the morning and they'd been stuck in traffic. Lucas, Riley and Maya has already been hanging out for an hour and a half and Farkle wasn't even there.  

'Hurry up Minkus!'  

Riley had text him that a while ago, then told him where they'd meet him. It was Farkles favourite coffee shop, somewhere Riley and him went quite often.  

He rushed to get there, feeling terrible that he was so late. When he got there though,it made him feel worse. Maya was nowhere to be seen, leaving Lucas and Riley looking pretty happy next to each other until Riley hugged Lucas really tightly.  

Farkle felt like somebody had stabbed his stomach, his lungs felt rigid, his mouth went dry and he couldn't move. Jealously coursed through him, feel angry at himself for not doing anything before, not telling Riley how he felt.  

Walking into the coffee shop, he cleared his throat and Riley looked up. She let go of Lucas and looked a little worried. Like she'd be caught doing something she shouldn't have. Maybe it was because she saw that Farkle looked upset.  

"Farkle.." She began but Farkle grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her onto her feet before she could say another word.  

"Riley I like you. I've liked you for a long time and I was going to say something, I was, but I waited too long. And I know I'd hate myself if I didn't tell you before you decide you want to be with Lucas. So I'm telling you know, I'm in love with you and I have been since first grade." Taking advantage of the fact Riley looked too shocked to talk, Farkle took a step forward and lightly kissed her lips. With no hesitation Riley wrapped her hands around his middle, under his arms and stepped in closer. She pressed her lips onto his, enjoying the feelings of his fingers threaded through her hair, pulling her towards him. His mouth moved with hers with ease, sweet and gentle. All jealousy Farkle had been feeling had vanished.  

"What?" Maya's voice rang from behind them as she blurted out the word. Lucas was looking downwards awkwardly, and Lucas couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "Finally!" She added, sitting down with a huge grin on her face.  

"Finally?" Farkle asked, looking at Riley who was blushing. Something he loved about her.  

"Yes finally. Maya's been trying to get me to tell you I like you since I met her."  

"But that's...you met her in 5th grade?"  

"Yes, I know. Did you think I was interested in Lucas?" Riley couldn't believe it.  

"You asked me about him, he were really keen on showing him around town, you were hugging him when I  came in." Riley burst out laughing.  

"She was hugging me because I was really happy. Maya had just agreed to go out to coffee with me sometime." Lucas said and now it was his turn to blush. Clearly that was something he wasn't keen on Maya knowing that.  

"I met Lucas and immediately knew he'd be perfect for Maya!" Riley explained. "I wanted you to help me get them together, and so I wouldn't be a third wheel today!"  

"Oh." Farkle really should have thought of that. Damn. His jealousy had gotten the best of him.  "But Lucas, you asked me what I thought of Riley. You said you'd been texting her! You said she seemed cool."  

"I've only text Riley twice. One time to arrange a time to meet, and a second to thank her for Maya's number which she'd given me because she said Maya was great, which I agree with. I was asking you about Maya." Lucas chuckled, and Maya patted his arm lightly.  

"I thought you seemed really nice." She complimented him, and he looked very chuffed. Farkle was still confused.  

"The day I met Riley she told me all about you Farkle. It was easy to see she liked you a lot. I assumed you were a boyfriend." Lucas added, shrugging his shoulders.  

"I like you Farkle, I just couldn't work up the courage to tell you. You're my best friend." Maya coughed and Riley corrected herself. "You're one of my best friends."  

"You're my best friend too." Farkle admitted. Maya coughed again, causing Farkle to roll his eyes. "You're one of my best friends too." Riley took ahold of his hands with hers. She planted the lightest kiss on his lips, watching joy spread across his face.  

"I love you Farkle Minkus."  

"I love you too Riley Matthews." They leant in for another kiss but were interrupted.  

"Wait!" Lucas called out. "Mind if I leave before you kiss again? PDA is not something I'm a fan of."  

"Me neither." Maya agreed. Riley laughed.  

"See? Told you they were perfect together." She bragged. "Just like us two."

Farkle couldn't have agreed more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always loved & appreciated!


End file.
